The complexities associated with medication management have increased significantly over time with specific therapies requiring multiple follow ups and actions based upon physiologic responses, laboratory data and hospital policies, for example. A clinician can be overwhelmed with tasks that need to be performed to support the safe and affective administration of medications to patients. This can lead to delays in therapy and increased patient morbidity.
The problem is managed in known systems by entering reminder messages as entries in a drug database. Consequently, when a drug requiring routine follow up is entered in to a pharmacy system, a second order is entered that contains one or more reminder messages. These messages appear on a BPOC (Bar-coding Point of Care) system as medications. A system according to invention principles addresses the deficiencies of known systems and related problems.